Its Hurt For Me, Ichigo
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Aku lebih dahulu mengenalmu dibandingkan dengannya! Aku lebih mengerti dirimu dibanding dengannya yang baru mengenalmu!/OOT/OOC/Typo(s)/ Death chara!/DLDR, I warn you!


Lima tahun sudah aku menunggumu, Ichigo.

Dan.. inikah yang aku dapatkan?

Aku bukanlah seorang wanita yang kuat.

Hatiku selalu teriris setiap melihat kau bersama dengannya.

Aku lebih dahulu mengenalmu dibandingkan dengannya!

Aku lebih mengerti dirimu dibanding dengannya yang baru mengenalmu!

Aku.. aku.. Aku tahu ini semua sudah terlambat.

Ya. Sudah sangat terlambat. . . .

[[]]

[[]]

 **It's Hurt For Me, Ichigo.**

 **Disclaimer : BLEACH © TITE KUBO  
**

 **[[]]  
**

 **[[]]**

 **I warn you! This Fanfic OOT, OOC(ness), Typo(s), AU!, Rukia POV! , DLDR!**

* * *

 **Happy Reading, minna-san.**

Kini aku percaya akan berbagai ungkapan tentang cinta.

Cinta itu buta.

Cinta selalu datang tak menentu.

Cinta itu membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat.

Cinta membuatmu mau melakukan apa saja agar bisa mendapatkannya.

Cinta itu menyenangkan, namun juga bisa menyakitkan. Dan terakhir..

Tak ada cinta yang abadi. Jangan pernah percaya akan ucapan yang mengatakan akan selalu mencintaimu. .

Aku tersenyum miris. Ya, aku bodoh karena cinta. Aku menjadi wanita lemah karena cinta.

Aku merelakan detik-detik waktuku yang berharga dalam hidupku hanya untuk menunggu seorang pria. Seorang pria yang sangat aku sayangi melebihi nee-chan dan Byakuya nii-sama.

Seorang pria yang mengubah kehidupanku menjadi lebih berwarna.

"Baka, baka, baka!"

-dan seorang pria yang kuyakini kelak akan menjadi masa depanku.

"Aku memang bodoh."

Rutukku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Dapat kurasakan cairan bening kembali mengalir dari manik _violetku_. Aku berjalan pelan menuju meja kecil yang terletak di sebelah kiri ranjang.

Kutatap lekat- lekat kartu undangan berwarna _orange_ yang berhiaskan renda-renda nan cantik itu. Warna yang sekarang aku benci. Warna yang sekarang aku jauhi, dan warna yang selalu membuatku merasa menjadi seorang yang gagal mempertahankan cinta.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Orihime Inoue**

Kedua nama tersebut terukir dengan indah di bagian depan kartu undangan yang saat ini kupegang.

 _"Tunggu aku, Rukia. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu. Akan kubuktikan hal itu."_

Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu kembali teringat. Kalimat yang terus menjadi pendukung tersendiri untuk terus menunggumu kembali ke sisiku.

"Kau bohong, Ichigo! Kau bohong!" Racauku sambil menangis terisak.

0-0

0-0

0-0

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Satu bulan yang lalu.. . .**_

Saat ini aku dan teman-teman sedang merayakan pesta kelulusan kami dari mahasiswa menjadi seorang sarjana sebuah universitas swasta di kota Karakura ini. Bunyi derit pintu sebuah tempat makan tradisional di Karakura- sebelumnya sudah kami pesan- yang dibuka secara perlahan, mengalihkan perhatian kami semua. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat sosok seorang laki-laki berambut _orange_ dengan manik mata coklat madu menyapa kami dengan begitu bersemangat. "Ohayou, minna!" Sapanya lantang.

Kami semua terdiam. Seakan-akan ada yang menghalangi kinerja otak dan mulut kami untuk merespon. Hatiku berdebar merasakan kehadirannya. Aku yakin itu dirinya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" lanjutnya lantang disertai dengan senyum yang dapat meluluhkan hati para wanita yang melihatnya.

Ya itu dia.

Suara itu.. . .

Wajah itu.. . .

Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, bukan?

"Ichigo! Kurosaki?!" jerit kami bersamaan. Salah satu teman kami yaitu pemuda berambut merah panjang segera menghampirinya yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Yo, Renji!" balas Ichigo dengan cengiran tiga jarinya, tangannya yang tak memegang tas ransel diangkat untuk menyapa lelaki itu. Pemuda bernama Renji Abarai itu mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Ichigo yang menyambut salam dari sang sahabat.

Di belakang Renji, Ishida- pria berkacamata dan berambut _dark blue_ itu ikut datang memberikan tepukan selamat datang atas kehadiran salah satu teman kami. Aku masih duduk nyaman di tempatku. Tak beranjak dari sana. Terlalu lemas kakiku untuk berdiri. Aku merasa gugup. Gugup karena melihat kehadiran Ichigo.

Ichigo Kurosaki, teman kami saat masih mengenyam pendidikan sekolah tingkat atas di salah satu sekolah swasta di Karakura. Namun karena pekerjaan ayah dan ibunya sebagai dokter mengharuskan dirinya berpindah ke Inggris. Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda bermata coklat madu dan berambut mencolok itu mempunyai kepribadian yang menarik. Banyak orang yang dekat dengannya meskipun dia mempunyai sikap yang – _sok_ \- cuek kepada teman yang belum ia kenal. Dia merupakan sosok yang setia dalam menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Kehadirannya berpengaruh pada kami. Terutama kepadaku.

Aku dan Ichigo mulai mengenal satu sama lain sejak kami kelas satu sekolah menengah atas. Kami mulai akrab sejak saat itu juga. Jika diingat-ingat, keakraban kami terjalin karena sifat – _sok_ pahlawan Ichigo kepadaku dulu. Aku, yang merupakan gadis pendiam dan kehadirannya sukar untuk diketahui orang lain adalah teman sekelasnya. Sosokku yang biasa ini tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang mulai diperhatikan terutama kaum _hawa_ karena sikap Ichigo yang suka menempel kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya mengapa, tapi menurutku mungkin sejak guru kimia kami saat itu menyerahkan tanggung jawab Ichigo sebagai murid yang wajib dibimbing akibat nilai yang diperolehnya dibawah rata-rata. Bukannya belajar, tapi kami malah bercerita seperti teman akrab, padahal baru saling komunikasi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sejak saat itu, kami menjadi dekat. Saling memuji dan saling memaki- dalam arti yang tidak sebenarnya. Karena kedekatan kami itulah, teman dekatku yaitu Hinamori Momo dan Rangiku Matsumoto mengira bahwa aku dan Ichigo sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari soerang 'teman'.

"Hei Rukia, kau tak menyapa Ichigo?" pertanyaan Rangiku menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa lalu. Aku tersenyum. Mengangguk. "Aku akan menyapanya, Rangiku."

"Pasti dia senang melihatmu." Ujar Momo yang duduk di samping Rangiku. Aku menepuk pelan bahu kecilnya. Sembari mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri Ichigo. Namun _ku_ urungkan niatku saat Ichigo-

"Ayo masuk, Hime!" Ichigo berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Dari bagian pintu sebuah tangan putih terulur ke arah Ichigo. Pemuda beriris coklat madu itu menyambut uluran tangan misterius tersebut. Tak lama kemudian sesosok wanita muncul, berdiri di samping Ichigo. Tubuhnya tinggi. Matanya indah rambutnya memiliki warna senada seperti surai milik Ichigo. "Teman-teman, kenalkan, dia Orihime Inoue, tunanganku."

-memperkenalkan calon pendamping hidupnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku, Orihime Inoue." Ucap gadis berambut panjang itu sambil membungkuk _kan_ badannya,"salam kenal, minna-san." Hening menyelimuti ruangan yang sebelumnya tampak ramai itu.

"Kau bertunangan, Ichigo? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepada kami?" Renji menepuk bahu Ichigo pelan. Berusaha menggoda sang sahabat. "Apa karena kau tidak ingin dia kami rebut?" dasar Renji- sifat jahil dan keingintahuan _nya_ tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Rangiku dan Momo hanya menggeleng pelan. Sedangkan aku? Tubuhku bergetar. Syok. Tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo akan kembali pulang dengan belahan jiwanya, Orihime Inoue. Bukan dirinya, Rukia Kuchiki.

 _Hei Ichigo, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?_

 _Kenapa kau bertunangan dengannya?_

 _Apakah ucapanmu saat itu palsu?_

 _Apakah kau melupakannya?_

 _Apa pendapatmu tentangku?_

 _Seperti apakah kau melihat hubungan kita selama ini?_

Kurasakan dua buah tangan menepuk bahuku. Rangiku di sebelah kanan dan Momo di sebelah kiri. Tanpa perlu menggunakan kalimat penenang, aku tahu mereka menghiburku.

Hatiku sakit.

Sangat.

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _ **[[**_

[[

 _ **]]**_

Drrt...Drrt...Drrt

Getar _handphone_ yang kuletakkan di atas meja membangunkanku dari tidur yang bisa dibilang tak nyenyak sama sekali. Saat mengetahui siapa yang menelepon, aku tak percaya. Benarkah orang itu meneleponnya? Sudah satu bulan sejak pertemuan pertama kami setelah ia kembali.

Angkat. Abaikan. Angkat. Abaikan.

Ya, aku mengabaikan panggilan itu. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan dirinya. Aku belum siap jika berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarku ini. Membersihkan diri sekaligus menyegarkan pikiran.

Saat menuju tempat tidur, _handphone_ ku bergetar lagi. Panggilan dari orang yang sama. Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku masih enggan mengangkatnya. Entah kenapa aku masih ragu untuk membicarakannya. Hampir lebih dari dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab tertera di layar utama handphone milikku itu.

 _Ting._

Sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa ada pesan singkat masuk ke nomorku. Aku terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata si pengirim pesan singkat tersebut adalah orang yang sama dengan si penelepon. Dalam pesan tersebut ia ingin berbicara denganku. Menyelesaikan masalah diantara kami berdua.

]]

]]

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah taman sederhana yang terletak di daerah perumahan tempat tinggalku. Kulirik jam tangan _B &G _yang aku kenakan saat ini. Tampaknya aku datang terlalu cepat sepuluh menit dari waktu janjian.

Saat kutengokkan kepalaku ke kanan, orang yang aku tunggu kedatangan _nya_ akhirnya tiba juga. Dia memakai pakaian yang _casual_. Kaos dengan motif garis biru hitam berlengan panjang, sesuai dengan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitamnya. Terlihat tampan dan mempesona. Sesaat aku merasa berdosa dengan pikiran nista yang muncul di kepalaku. Ingat Rukia, Ichigo sudah memiliki tunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah!

"Yo, Rukia."

"Hai, Ichigo."

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Merasa enggan untuk memulai pembicaraan yang mungkin sebelumnya sudah kami susun sebelum bertemu di tempat ini.

"Etto, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hm. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Senyumnya berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan senyum kebahagiaan namun senyum penyesalan. Aku tak bisa menatapnya terlalu lama.

 _Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Ichigo?_ Ucapku dalam hati.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Rukia."

"..."

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Tidak seharusnya aku mengucapkan hal itu padamu. Kau boleh mencemoohku. Kau bebas memarahi dan memaki _ku_ , Rukia. Aku pria brengsek yang melukai hatimu."

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau dulu mengucapkannya, Ichigo? Apa yang membuatmu berani mngatakannya? Apa kau tahu bahwa aku terlalu mengharapkanmu saat kau mengatakan hal itu." Aku mulai terisak kembali. _Kami-sama_ , padahal tadi aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis.

Ichigo tak menjawab. Tangannya mengepal, mungkin merasa semakin bersalah saat aku mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Emosiku sudah bisa aku tahan lagi.

"Aku _akui_ bahwa perasaanku saat itu masih labil, Rukia. Aku... Aku, belum dewasa. Belum bisa menetapkan hatiku. Dengan seenaknya mengucapkan janji yang ternyata tidak bisa aku tepati."

"..."

"Sampai suatu hari, aku bertemu dengan Hime. Ada yang berbeda pada dirinya. Saat itulah aku mengerti bahwa aku mencintainya." Suaranya bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Begitu pula dengan diriku yang semakin sakit saat mendengarnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Hime-san?"

"Ya, aku mencintainya."

"Apa kau pernah mencintaiku, Ichigo?"

Tak ada jawaban darinya. Rasanya aku ingin segera melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari sini. Sudah tentu dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kubalikkan badanku berniat pergi meninggalkan Ichigo. Namun sebuah tangan menggenggamku erat. Gerakanku berhenti. Ichigo menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Rukia, kau wanita pertama yang membuatku mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang dan bagaimana rasanya melindungi seseorang. Kau merupakan orang berharga dalam hidupku."

Mata kami saling bertatapan. Jarak yang semakin dekat membuat aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo. Kami mengeliminasi jarak yang ada. Kurasakan bibir Ichigo menempel dengan lembut pada bibirku. Bukan ciuman sebagai kekasih namun ciuman yang bisa kuanggap sebagai ciuman perpisahan kami. Mataku terpejam menikmati ciuman pertama dan terakhir kami.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime dilaksanakan. Banyak teman dan sanak saudara yang datang menghadiri resepsi mereka. Keduanya nampak bahagia. Aku bahagia jika Ichigo bahagia. Rangiku dan Momo yang sejak awal menemaniku menikmati pesta pernikahan Ichigo selalu memberikanku semangat. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mengajak mereka pergi karaoke. Aku tersenyum hangat kepada kedua pasangan pengantin itu saat mereka melihat kehadiranku bersama teman-teman yang lain.

"Berbahagialah, Ichigo."

]]

]]

]]

]]

[[

]]

]]

[[

]]

[[

 **Tiga bulan kemudian.**

KRING...KRING...

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni anak tangga yang ada di rumah nii-sama yang mewah ini. telepon berdering sejak tadi tapi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, dengan Kuchiki di sini."

" _Selamat siang, kami dari Rumah Sakit Hueco Mundo. Bisa berbicara dengan nona Rukia Kuchiki?"_

"Iya, saya sendiri. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

" _Kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa Tuan Kurosaki beserta istrinya mengalami kecelakaan. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyonya Kurosaki karena pendarahan otak yang sangat parah. Kami tidak bisa menghubungi nomor keluarganya karena Tuan Kurosaki hanya menunjukkan nomor telepon ini kepada kami."_

"Apa?"

" _Kami tunggu kehadiran anda, karena sejak tadi Tuan Kurosaki menyebut nama anda secara terus-menerus, Nona. Arigatou."_

"..."

[[

]]

[[

]]

 **END.  
**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Hallo, minna-san. Yui datang dengan fic baru lagi. Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk **Kak Stefy Mayu** , gimana kak? Apa tema yang diminta udah masuk? Alurnya kcepatankah? Dan untuk ending fic ini, kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri ya. . . :D Oke, Yui minta kritik dan sarannya ya, minna? **  
**

Sampai jumpa di fic Yui selanjutnya, Love You all. :D  
Arigatou.


End file.
